


The Prison-Under the Monitor

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Salvation Lies Within.





	The Prison-Under the Monitor

天知道为什么他又进监狱了。

穿着橘红囚服的汉克·安德森胡子现在有些长，乱糟糟的，一头银发也是副半长不长的样子，虽然本就不怎么整齐。他在这个栏杆甚至生锈了的监室里转了一圈，没有坐下。

汉克对着眼前白晃晃的隔间墙壁，拳头攥了攥，想狠狠捶上一拳头来以此对人生第二次进监狱的经历予以泄愤。这次没有什么可笑的巧合，这个名叫Light-Lock的监狱也并不属于底特律警局的管辖之内，而是直属于某个权力机关。

前些日子，他们得到了线人的情报，意思是这个破地方暗地里进行着些肮脏的勾当。老安德森根本不想掺和这桩水又黑又深的破案子，但是还没等他明确拒绝完，就看见了行动名单里面明晃晃的标着自己名字。

汉克刚想发作，就被弗勒拉到了一旁。

“让你去是有原因的，” 弗勒一字一句地说，“汉克，这个线人必须你来当，但同时那个地方可能会是你最讨厌的一类。”

那副表情丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。

安德森副队长好久没有在弗勒的脸上看见过这种严肃的神情了，尽管这家伙警告自己别再迟到或者别再试图在自己的处罚档案上再添一笔的时候表情也很认真，但现在和那种完全不一样。

“说说看。”

“另外……呃，你和康纳应该是那种关系吧？”

他抬眼看向银发警探，有些不确定的样子。

“啊？”汉克没能反应过来。

“你们已经在一起了吧。”他干脆挑明了，“我瞧见你们手上那对戒指了。”

“？？？”

银发警探的表情变了，看起来显然在不想回答的同时，还感觉被冒犯了。

“听着汉克，这次安排你去，是因为………”队长说到一半，像是后面的话难以出口似的，头一偏。汉克会意附耳，将接下来弗勒低声说的话一字不漏的听了下来。

然后他发作了。

“该死的你们他妈到底想干什么？？！”

汉克·安德森咆哮的声音把整个警局都震了一震，所有人的目光都投了过来，自然包括一边正在查看资料的康纳。他带着疑惑，朝汉克又看了一眼，这让老警探慌忙摆手，示意并没有什么。

“Jesus，你们想干什么？这种事情随便找拜托个以前在伊甸园工作的，或者乐意干的仿生人去做不就好了，为什么偏偏得牵涉到他？！”

老警探说到最后情绪和音量又忍不住开始拔高，叉着腰深呼吸了几次才把自己情绪摁牢，没让它再次爆发开。

弗勒最后那几句话让汉克开始怀疑刚刚那副认真的样子到底是不是真的。

“你以为我不想这么做吗汉克？！如果能随便找个乐意被操的鸡来完成任务，我还他妈特地来听你发脾气吗？”弗勒把正处在盛怒状态的副队长拉进自己办公室，免得他的声音再惹出什么麻烦。

“康纳不知道这次案子的具体内容，不到万不得已，别他妈跟他泄露。我们怀疑警局里的有部分仿生人被窃听了，该死的我们现在没法相信局子里任何一个仿生人！”

“……”

汉克抬眼瞧了一下弗勒，没说话。

“对康纳的反骇入能力我很相信，正因如此能与我们搭档行动的仿生人只有康纳。不告诉他细节是以防万一，我想你应该明白，同时这也是我让你去当这个线人的原因。”

“你总不会想让别人碰他吧。” 弗勒把一份伪造的档案从办公桌的角落抽出来，递给银发警探，然后抛下这样一句话就离开了办公室，留下汉克·安德森一个人翻着手里那份自己的“罪犯档案”。

于是，现在他是“Byron·Hadley”了。

一个走私军火，改装军用仿生人非法出售，甚至有传言他对特殊型号的仿生人有着病态的痴迷，明应案底累累看起来却只是个履历清白的普通商人，这次本应获判无期却依仗着自己的蜘蛛网把这次入狱的罪行减轻到只有一个月的老黑手。

这座监狱借着不痛不痒的刑罚和罪名，让一群危险的“鳟鱼”聚集在了一起。他们以毫不起眼的小罪名入狱，在Light-Lock毫无规律的一次次相聚，把来历不明的东西吐进监狱这条河中，以手卷烟作为暗筹，交易，清洗着各种黑色的物资，金钱，让它们“干净”地回归市场的海洋，然后在某个暗号后纷纷消失。

这里可以遇见各式各样的角色，就像酒吧艳遇。罪犯们总能遇见想要与之交易的对象，在心满意足后隐匿而去，而不会呆在这条河里多久。

最近监狱里似乎迎来了新的领头——诺丁·撒尔曼，即汉克需要接触的对象，这也意味着不久就将是鳟鱼重聚的时间，渔夫们需趁这时，从他身上钓到一份列着这些危险人物的“死亡名单”。

一颗靠着洗钱，仿生组件和药物迅速发家的黑色新星， 正急需汉克……或者说所谓的拜伦·赫德利手里的一批优质枪火来扩充仓库，当然，诺丁会给予赫德利回报——一台后者“梦寐以求”的所谓原装特殊型号的仿生人。

“咚！”

汉克还是对着墙来了一拳。

他在这儿呆了五天了，最初那天正好是上一次回游的尾声，而那些细细碎碎的东西自然也没逃过老警探的眼睛。

这个监狱和其他监狱相反，狱卒和典狱长被他所在的这一层危险囚犯们压制着，即便他们兜里也许也塞满了黑钱，那些狱卒只会睁着眼晃荡，毫无作为——当然，仅限于对这些特殊囚犯。

这里是枚从里开始腐烂的果实，难怪弗勒说他不会喜欢这里——这简直想要他老命。

至于那个所谓的特殊型号还能是谁……当然只会是他家那个天天唠唠叨叨的混球！就算负责所谓供货的是自己人，也难保康纳不会在诺丁手里被干些恶心的手脚。

“吱…吱嘎…”

听起来像是某个推车的声音，还有复数的脚步声，在这已经熄灯的黑色建筑里显得格外刺耳。

“Cigarette, sir？（要烟吗？先生）”

几个人影在他的监舍前停下来，其中一个颇有些瘦削的修长身影伸出手指，敲了敲玻璃。

“别跟我玩这套，你知道条件是什么。‘有求必应’。”

老囚犯慢慢踱到监舍玻璃旁，借着从监舍外照进来的冷光，才看清那人的样子：黑色短发，双眼大而有些深陷，高鼻梁，一副像是对某些学说无比狂热的信徒模样。

“呵哈哈……别着急，拜伦·赫德利先生……”男人的笑声即便是隔着玻璃 ，依然让汉克感觉有些刺耳。

从袖子里抖出一张遍是刮痕的蓝色卡片，被称作有求必应的男人毫无阻碍的打开了拜伦·赫德利的牢门，在门槛上放上三支手卷烟后，便退到了一旁。

汉克哼了一声，走出了监舍，但只拿了左边的一支，借着一个跟班的火抽了几口。

一支，代表今晚只做一个对等交易。

“真够谨慎的……赫德利先生……但我相信这个礼物不会让你心痛那一千把脉冲步枪的代价……”

男人轻拍了拍手，一边的跟班便嘻嘻笑着，推搡着将旁边一个一直僵立着的人影送到老警探面前。

“……哼……你们没碰过它吧？”银发囚犯抬眼瞥着那个男人，显然毫无信任感。

“嘿嘿…我可没有这种嗜好。听说只出过两三次条子的任务，我想你应该不会介意……毕竟全世界只有这么一台了……赫德利先生。只是关闭了记忆和武力的组件而已。”男人又往后退了一步，靠在监舍走廊的栏杆上，从袖子里掏出卷烟，咬在嘴里。

汉克·安德森现在才发现那个男人的手不知为何，抬起时在发颤，像是因为常年酗酒，或者是旧伤。

这小子现在还不是诺丁·撒尔曼，只是个有求必应。

拉过那个所谓的礼物，银发囚犯开始仔细地察验货物……或者说查看搭档状况才对。

不知是暂时关闭了某些程式，还是只是刻意地伪装，康纳的LED灯环蓝得无比正常，眼神却有些木然，且刚开始便一声不吭。

“Tell me，Smart ass…”老囚犯吐了口烟，拿指关节敲了敲仿生人的身体。“What’s your name?”

“Connor.My name is Connor，Mr·Hadley.”仿生人眨着那双有些木然的栗色眼睛，老老实实的回答。

原本以为康纳不会回答的汉克现在反倒一愣。

“你可以现场验货……赫德利先生。”

那个男人抖着烟灰，兴趣异常浓厚地盯着看完货物后，靠在监舍墙壁上一口口抽烟的拜伦·赫德利。

看起来反倒是他对仿生人有种病态的喜好。

“要是我喜欢女人型号的你们可要打水漂了……”

“交朋友总是有些风险的，赫德利先生，但看起来我赌对了。”男人把卷烟扔在地上，搓搓手。

赌对了？

什么狗屁风险，别笑死人了。这些下三滥的怕是早在交易前就把目标的喜好案底全摸了一遍。

老警探此时也甩掉了烟，觉察到了其他过于安静的监舍，拉着康纳就往暗处走。

只是因为现在还处在暴风雨的前夜，上一批鱼群早已离开，而新的黑血还没回归河流，普通犯人也不可能在这个楼层，因而它们空无一人。

汉克的监舍在走廊拐角，如果往里走，其他监舍没法看清黑暗里走廊的拐角发生了什么。

“老子没那个癖好给人现场打炮，你敢往这边走一步，不但一千会少几个零，老子还会让你和那些嗑药的㚻奸狂好好待几天，满足你的好奇心。”

男人刚想忍不住悄悄往里跟的脚步在听到银发囚犯淡淡的警告声后，身体像是被粘在了栏杆上似的，连脚也迅速缩了回去。

他本不应该这么害怕。

他的小跟班们看起来比男人更着急，伸长了脖子张望，但回头瞧见自己主子脸上那副畏畏缩缩，近乎谄媚的神情已不知何时僵在一起，慢慢扭曲着被换成带着些冷硬的漠然之后，便悄悄地退走，回下层的监舍去了。

此时男人看起来，倒是有几分庄重，和上位者的意思了。

他皱着眉拍拍身上的烟灰和发皱的衬衫，像是在抱怨刚刚这个身体的主人没有好好照顾自己的外表，然后从怀里掏出块薄薄的终端，连上了某个监控系统。他的手指同时从终端某个文件夹里调出些令人眼熟的资料及档案，开始相互对照。

一走进暗处，康纳眼一垂，在汉克手心写着：cctv（监控），one（一个）。

这自然也是他没有大碍的暗号了。

汉克·安德森捏捏搭档的手以作回应后，松开了一直拽着仿生人往里走的手。

他一把将仿生人推在墙上，康纳的灯环因此红了红，在黑暗里仿佛猛兽反光的虹膜似的。

“您想干什么……赫德利先生，我只用于协助查案，但显然您没……”RK800仿生人显得有些无措，甚至抬着双手，试图阻止眼前的银发老男人。

“都走到这里了，你也该清楚我想干什么才对……呵呵…我对你们这种昂贵的型号一向了解颇深……康纳对吧，我知道你有那个漂亮的组件可以让我今晚睡个好觉……Come on，Pretty Doll…”银发的老囚犯嗤嗤地笑了一声，抓住康纳双手用力按在墙上，便凑上去啃咬那张还在努力拒绝的嘴。

“呜……不，赫德利先生……我申请…拒绝…唔，啾停下……”仿生人显然不肯乖乖就范，扭着头躲避这个男人的强吻。

“拜伦·赫德利”显然希望他的猎物能够稍微听话些，他单手继续制住仿生人的双手，腾出右手狠狠抓住了康纳的头发。

“听着小混球，你该知道惹恼我会是什么下场……不想被改造就乖乖取悦我，Get it？”

仿生人的身体有些颤抖起来，无比恐惧被改造的结局似的，终还是点了点头。

“还有，别该死的叫我赫德利先生……叫赫德利……或者，Sir。嗯？这样我会轻点操你……”他凑近康纳的耳朵，声音低沉地，一字一句地说着，甚至伸出舌头舔后者的耳垂，将它含进嘴里，并一下下地濡湿仿生人的耳廓。

“赫……赫德利，那里的传感器很敏感……别…”像是从未经受如此难以忍受的刺激，康纳的声音带着颤，他小声地请求着，但银发的男人丝毫没有因此停下来。

“Wanna kiss me？”老赫德利像是恶魔般，用带着劝诱，又不容拒绝的口吻问着。

“……Yes.”仿生人的脸颊上流下断断续续的泪水，却不敢违抗。

银发男人舔舔自己的嘴唇，舌头侵犯进康纳的牙关，便如愿以偿地享受到了仿生人温温热热的口腔，他贪婪地捉住那条与主人的稚嫩表象完全不同，正偷偷迎合的软舌，搜刮着这只“雏鸟”的一切，不打算放过丝毫。

“Want me?”

“……”

“Answer that，you damn it！”老囚犯仿佛被激怒了，低喝着，抓着康纳头发的苍老的手也变紧了。

“…Yes,sir.”

在康纳话音刚落的时候，银发男人便粗暴地扯开了他还好好系着的领带，手带着惯用左轮而留下的茧子滑进仿生人的衬衫，带着力道揉着康纳触感颇佳的背部，却又丝毫不满足一般把仿生人胸前的衬衫往上推，带着命令的口吻道：“自己解开。”

康纳像是总算明白反抗也不能阻止任何事情发生了一样，一扣一顿地把自己的纽扣全部解开，任由那个乱糟糟的银发脑袋像是被满足了似的，从啃咬他的腰身一路向上，直到粗糙的舌头舔过胸前敏感的乳头，而这时仿生人的身体也像是被电了似的，细细地颤了一下。

“啧……”老男人像是捕捉到了什么信号似的，嘴下的动作不但没有变慢，舌尖也开始绕着乳头的小孔诱惑般的磨蹭着，将这个敏感的乳尖舔进乳晕，又折磨着吮吸出来，直到可怜的小东西离开男人嘴后，红肿着，颤抖着立在监狱的空气里。

然后他却管也不管另一边只被粗糙的手指揉得一样硬起的乳尖，抓着康纳栗色，现在也一样乱糟糟的头发，往自己身下摁。

仿生人也不是蠢货，他顺从地低下身，略有些冰凉的指尖扯下橘红色的囚犯裤子，任那个尺寸无比熟悉的性器弹跳出来，略有些猥亵地拍上自己的脸。

他像是留着丝侥幸，偷偷摸摸地抬眼看了下银发的老囚犯，在收获了一个抿着嘴，脸上显得从容异常的神情，那双黑暗里尚不清晰的灰蓝色眼睛里亦倒带着的些许情绪后，没敢再犹豫。手指握上巨大的性器，张嘴便乖乖地将它含进嘴里。

老男人发出一声舒服的喘息声，抓着仿生人头发的手没有松开，倒是两只手都抓了上去，手指陷进那些栗色发丝里。在康纳将肉棒尝试着往自己喉咙深处带之后，拜伦·赫德利开始慢慢挺动自己的胯，从轻到猛一下又一下地操着康纳的喉咙。在感觉足够硬后，银发囚犯把家伙从仿生人略显红肿的嘴里抽出来，胡乱解下他的西裤，把他背对着自己按在墙上，然后拿还滴着仿生人唾液，足够湿润的性器顶端挤开康纳不断收缩着，已开始溢出润滑剂的小洞。

感觉进了三分之一后，赫德利狠狠地一送腰，把肉棒全部操进了那个热乎乎的肠道里。

“呜…求你慢点…赫德利…啊！”

仿生人没忍住的痛苦惊叫声，即便不算多响，在这深夜的监狱里依然无比刺耳。

银发男人知道自己身下的仿生人并没有像叫的那么难受，像个老恶魔似的低低的笑着，“全进去就不行了？给我小声点漂亮混球……等我操开你，我看你会把狱警都引来……到时候老子的拳头有你好受的。”

他嚼着那些威胁的单词，掐住康纳的腰就把自己的肉棒往舒服火热的地方操，甚至伸出手指开始揉着那个被撑开的穴口，那里几乎没有任何褶皱留下，就像以往的任何一次一样。

“对不起先生……呵啊…我没被用来……嗯……交配过……请不要这么用力…我承受不住，呜嗯…！”

康纳说到最后，喉咙里已然开始响着哭腔，因为赫德利的警告而低低的，没有敢那么自由地哭叫出来。他的LED灯环因为身后男人毫无怜惜的猛烈操弄而总是处在红色的状态，偶尔黄色的光就像被恶魔允许的眼泪般，在黑色的走廊里一闪而过。

他又开始发抖，也许是冲击着程式的快感太过强烈，像处理芯片被沾染上蓝血一样令他思考迟钝，又或者其实没能感受到快感，只是因为腔体被粗暴的交合而感到组件有损坏的风险，而显出一副脆弱的模样。

但康纳的眼睛在和走廊尽头那个以人眼并不能察觉的颜色显示工作良好的监视器对上时，他终于低声哭叫出来。

“不……赫德利，赫德利！先生，那个监控是开着的……它没被关掉…先生，你被看见了……”

尽管仿生人还用手臂苦苦支撑在墙上，肠道还承受着银发男人一次次毫无餍足之意的抽插，就像他真的刚刚才知道这个黑走廊的拐角有监视器一样。

而银发的拜伦·赫德利听见身下仿生人的呜咽声，也恼怒地盯向了康纳看着的方向，尽管在操仿生人的时候，银发囚犯的身体不知有意无意地有些背对着那个方向，并不能被看得有多清楚。

“该死……一群烂屁眼的。”

他谩骂着，身体一侧又挡住一大部分，“我说过别给我搞这套！”

而老囚犯看起来也被惹恼了似的，性器操动的速度猛地变快，次次都碾到了仿生人肠壁的某个敏感点上，以此来快些结束这个别扭的性交。

“啊！哈……嗯啊，啊…啊……呵啊……”

那只警用的仿生雏鸟像是被操得连话也说不出了，拟人的呼吸变得急促而滚烫，只能从口中漏下些意义不明的粘稠呻吟声。

“我知道你可以射些东西出来……对不对康纳……”银发囚犯诱惑着，顶着胯，右手却伸上前去抓住仿生人早就翘得高高的性器，掌心摩擦着因为透明的液体而滑腻的顶端，一根手指的指尖堵住了性器的小孔，其他手指的指腹却轮番伺候着这根性器伞状的前端，甚至褪下那层包裹着性器的皮肤，抚慰着敏感的柱身。

“求你……赫德利……求你…”

康纳连所谓的乞求内容也没法好好吐露，他开始抽泣，腰却开始主动往银发男人手那儿摆，一下下地借着赫德利的手蹭着自己的性器，而身后已经开始变肿的小穴还在被巨大的肉棒操着，淌出泛白的润滑剂。

“求我什么？”

老恶魔没想放过他。

“求你……先生，让我射……让我射出来……”仿生人的眼角早就变红了，他紧闭着眼，连鼻尖也开始变红，低低地恳求着自己的主人。

“我没法听清……希望你可以说的更清楚点……”

银发男人又往深处狠操了一下，示意仿生人说的明白一些。

“……让我射精，先生，嗯……让我射在你手里。呀！先生……我求你让我射精……”

康纳狠狠夹了一下身后的男人以警告他别太过分，嘴上倒是颇为配合地回答道。

“我不喜欢为难人…你说了我当然会答应你…对不对，嗯？小东西…”老囚犯咧着嘴，又一次顶胯后，将大股大股粘稠的精液射进了那个不断吞吃着他肉棒的小洞里，残忍地限制着康纳的指尖也一同松开了。

然后他甚至能感觉到康纳射出的精液擦过他的指尖，留下些粘腻的错觉。

康纳闭着眼睛承受来自自家搭档令人疯狂，猛烈而稍稍久违的射精感——毕竟拜伦·赫德利入狱了快一周。

“呀啊……谢谢…先生”他甚至还道了声谢，撑着墙的右手却偷偷滑下去掐了一把赫德利的腰。

你居然射在里面！这大概是康纳想表达的意思，但他也知道这也为时已晚，所以也只是偷偷惩罚一下搭档，便作罢了。

“穿好你的衣服，小东西……我很喜欢你。”

拜伦·赫德利拿手擦干净自己的性器，裤子一提，手草草地在橘红囚服的裤子抹了几把，便拽着康纳走出了那个拐角。

“Deal。（成交）”

老囚犯看了一眼那个靠着栏杆，手里拿着块终端，给人感觉却翻天覆地的“有求必应”……或者现在是，诺丁·撒尔曼。然后从兜里掏出张皱巴巴的纸，随手抛给了他。

“噢，合作愉快，赫德利先生，但是如何才能保证这个取货的地方没有被附赠的一大群条子呢，啊抱歉…应该叫您安德森副队长。”

老囚犯听这话，抿着嘴眼神往下一瞥，又扫到那个男人身上，以及他手里一下下转着的手枪，突然轻笑了声，道：“Well, I don't care about that.(这我管不着)”

监狱门外投进来的，晃动的光影，意味着有人走到了闸门前。

“吱呀！”

楼下监狱的大门被打开，发出长长的，令人不适的声音。

也许狱警们早就听见了里头传出的些许声响，即便他们并不想招惹那一层剩下的几个，但作为名义上的执法者们依然得硬着头皮维持秩序。

“吵什么？要觉得晚上太舒适，禁闭室会很乐意你们进去呆几周，渣滓们。”

那两个狱卒的脚步一前一后地顺着金属楼梯，带着啪嗒声向他们所在的楼层逼近，而在第一个狱卒在楼层尽头冒头之时，安德森副队长早已退回那个黑暗的拐角。

而他身旁的康纳却突然一个侧身，拿站在自己身前的诺丁·撒尔曼作遮挡，袖子里一支袖珍左轮滑出，在撒尔曼手旁开了一枪，那个狱卒应声倒地。

避开了要害，死不了。

也许是左轮作了特殊的消音处理，枪声没有响彻监狱，但足够那个走在后头的狱卒听见了。

“汤姆！怎么了，喂，汤姆！”那个狱卒慌忙抱住在自己面前倒下的同事，抬眼便看见诺丁·撒尔曼拿着枪，一个人站在监舍走廊里。

“你……你是怎么出来的……你居然杀了汤姆！”他声音有些颤抖，一手摁着那个被叫做汤姆的狱卒的伤口，右手从腰间抽出枪，便毫不犹豫地朝撒尔曼开了一枪。

诺丁·撒尔曼艰难地低头看着淌上自己胸膛的血珠，大概是显然想要解释的同时，却没想到狱卒敢对自己开枪，他那双深陷的眼睛时而畏怖，时而又遍布轻蔑和恼怒，但没等在第二声枪响，他便瘫倒在了地上。

“喂汤姆，我带你去诊室……撑住……”

狱卒抱起同伴，便惶然地往外冲去。

而康纳此时倒是显得有些不自然的从暗处走出，从地上那个男人手里，抽过没能来得及重新锁定的终端，破掉第二层程式锁后，轻松找到了一份他们需要的名单，然后将它重新锁定，放回死者身旁。

那些安静的监舍。很快它们就会热闹起来，罪犯们会自愿进来，却会因为这份名单，而在离开时发现闸门早已被焊死。

鳟鱼们的河流将不再是形式的监狱，而是被严格判定罪名的囚牢。

因为汉克·安德森和康纳将监狱里罪犯们与狱卒，甚至典狱长间那层微妙的平衡给狠狠打破了。谁能想到黑色新星诺丁·撒尔曼，会是个不稳定的精神分裂患者，而为了找到他出现的时机，老安德森没少在这个破地方触霉头，此时倒算物有所值。

撒尔曼的死只会激怒那些突然失首的鳟鱼，他们会嗅着各种线索，却发现是个狱卒杀了他，尽管其他几个监控都没能录下为何撒尔曼会先动手，射伤那个在狱卒间关系颇佳，名叫汤姆的狱卒。

尽管也许上头的会把它和稀泥，装作无事发生，但罪犯们不会容忍被他们视为走狗的狱卒杀死他们的新星……或者其实是新宠，也许还会夹杂着各种嘲笑，而狱卒们也绝对不会轻易就这么善罢甘休。

现在只需要在黎明到来前，离开这儿。

但显然康纳对于接下来的逃脱，脸色显得没那么好看。

 

一大早，汉克·安德森副队长坐在小口喝着坐在旁边黑着脸的自家搭档给泡的咖啡，虽然加的奶有些少，但他没敢吭声。至少昨晚滚回家后，他还拉着搭档好不要脸地又来了一发。

在康纳的个人名单上，汉克·安德森大概也要被标上各式各样被强烈警告的，拿黑色记号笔标注的重点标签了。

也许这个新标签会比像“多吃蔬菜沙拉”这样的其中一个重点标签，会来的让他不那么难受些。

例如“特殊情况禁止内射。”


End file.
